


Take Your Loss in Stride

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cameras, Horniness, Loss of Control, Masturbation, Orgasm, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: After unexpectedly losing a bet to a superior Starcraft player, D.Va is forced into a very awkward situation involving a vibrator and her livestreaming audience.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Kudos: 32





	Take Your Loss in Stride

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Cocky may as well have been D.Va’s middle name. There was no challenge she’d turn down, no opportunity she’d pass up to display her gaming talents, for she was so totally and utterly convinced of her ability to triumph over any situation that defeat was inconceivable in her mind. And for all her hubris, she was mostly right. Not a week went by when some nobody gamer thought they could put D.Va in her place, and she beat them every single time. But eventually even the acclaimed Hana Song had to meet her match, and that moment finally arrived in the most unlikely way.

Though the humiliation of defeat stung her pride, it was nothing compared to the stipulations they had wagered on their match. Most men just wanted bragging rights, that claim to fame of being the one players to beat D.Va of all people, but this guy was different. He introduced himself only as Kaffrey, no doubt an online nickname he created years ago, and it was clear even before their match started that he wanted more from the Korean teen than just a victorious handshake. D.Va never even entertained the fact that he even stood a chance, but all it took was a decisive 35-minute round of _Starcraft_ to see how poorly she had underestimated him. D.Va accepted her defeat gracefully, ready to fulfill the conditions of their wager. Yet when he told her what would come next, she regretted ever taking the bet in the first place.

They set aside time on a lazy Saturday afternoon to carry out his instructions. There, inside her own home, D.Va sat down at her computer desk to carry out a livestream show, playing more rounds of _Starcraft_ as usual, although with a very slight modification to her attire. To the watching audience, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Though D.Va often wore her classic MEKA bodysuit for the shows – mostly to maintain her brand image – it wasn’t strange for her to choose a different, more casual outfit. And on that day, when she turned on the camera and greeted her fans, they were greeted to the sight of D.Va in a very loose-fitting tank top with spaghetti straps, an exposed midriff, and a black leather choker around her neck. Those few viewers with a well-trained eye could also tell that there was no bra to be found. Unfortunately, the audience’s view ended just below her belly button, but if it had gone any further then everyone would have been able to see D.Va also wasn’t wearing any pants whatsoever, nor underwear.

Instead, an electronic vibrator had been inserted into D.Va’s pussy, and peeking out from her glistening pink was the thin antenna that communicated wirelessly with the remote controller in Kaffrey’s hand. He stood off to the side, staying out of the camera’s frame so as not to reveal himself to the stream audience while he watched his girl gamer prize struggle to carry out her show. D.Va shot him a glare out the corner of her eye, which earned her a fierce reprimand. His thumb turned up the dial on the remote, which in turn caused the intensity of the vibrations to increase. D.Va gasped aloud then quickly bit down on her lip so as not to alert her viewers that anything was amiss. _“Jerk,”_ thought D.Va as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and refocused back on the stream.

This was all part of their new game, and D.Va was obligated to carry out. All she had to do was endure the toy buzzing away within her snatch for a full hour of streaming. That would be enough to settle their score. It didn’t matter to Kaffrey whether or not she lost control and came in front of thousands of people. There was no lose condition in this scenario, so it wasn’t like she’d have to do it all over again if she lost. After all, D.Va certainly wasn’t stupid enough to be suckered into entering another reckless bet, especially after hearing this sick plan of his. “After this, we’re done,” she had told him sternly. And she meant it.

Though D.Va didn’t have to worry about her audience spotting the naughty sex toy between her legs, she was very concerned about the choker – mostly because it wasn’t a choker at all but rather a collar. While there wasn’t anything as blatant as a nametag hanging off it, D.Va could only hope the resolution on the camera was low enough that her viewers couldn’t see Kaffrey’s name etched into the leather band. It was humiliating to wear such a thing in front of so many people, but this was simply another condition she had to bear. With any luck, people would only assume the constant blush on D.Va’s face was from her sloppy gameplay and not because she was opening wearing something that marked her as another man’s property.

But it was getting harder and harder to keep up appearances with the vibrator wearing her down. D.Va was starting to make more and more mistakes as the intensity ramped up. Her blush of embarrassment only got worse as not only did she have to endure such a tawdry experience in front of her ignorant audience, but now her sterling reputation as a pro gamer was on the line. People expected more from a player of her caliber, and soon the chat was alit with all sorts of talk questioning her capabilities.

Orion71: Only 300 APM? What’s going on?

xxdvaluvrxx: shes just warming up! just you watch :)

steel_signal: prob too busy sucking cock to practice these days

i_am_hrn: dude stfu

MoonlightBubble: lol look at her face, so lewd

vextrix: wtf is this build order?? go bio!

danthecableman: this is so lame

steel_signal: _Message has been deleted by a moderator._

Picklepogger: I think she’s lost it. oh well no pro lasts forever.

vextrix: stupid girl, get back in the kitchen1

D.Va sneered at their chatter. “I’m just a little tired,” she fibbed, even as her hips wiggled quite obviously in her seat. Kaffrey turned up the dial even further, causing her fully aroused pussy to gush around the intrusive plastic. D.Va bit down on her lip to suppress a frustrated moan. _“Fuck. This is so stupid. If only I could…”_ Whether she wanted it or not, the Korea celebrity was so damn horny by now. If she were alone, D.Va would have no qualms about pausing the game and going to town on her pussy, but she very well couldn’t just blatantly masturbate live on camera. _“Or can I?”_

She recalled at that moment that Kaffrey had set no conditions about D.Va touching herself. _“Probably because he wouldn’t mind if I did just that… Pervert.”_ Yet as much as she detested putting on such a lewd show for him, D.Va also saw no reason to deny herself from getting what she wanted. Thus, with great reservation, D.Va took a hand off her WASD keys and lowered it slowly, trying her best not to make the movement too obvious, between her legs. _“I can still win with just the mouse.”_ Yet as soon as her fingers brushed across her aching clit, any concerns about still winning the match flew right out of her head.

It took an immense amount of self-control not to cum on the spot. Between the vibrator stimulating her inner walls and the addition of a helping hand, D.Va was about ready to orgasm in front of thousands of people. _“This is what he wanted this whole time,”_ realized D.Va far too late. She turned her head slightly to see Kaffrey’s smirking face, and her eyes widened as she watched him crank up the vibrator settings even higher. D.Va jerked violently in her chair as a shudder ran up her spine. A fresh burst of arousal trickled from her folds to stain the seat. She was making an absolute mess of herself, but D.Va couldn’t resist stroking her sodden lips further. _“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”_ A climax was inevitable, but despite all the dangers of outing herself as a ravenous slut in front of her fans, D.Va found she just didn’t care. _“I need this. I deserve this. Just… a little further…”_

As if reading her mind, Kaffrey finally pushed the remote up to its highest setting, and D.Va’s eyes snapped wide as it triggered an explosive climax. “Sh-shit!” she cried aloud, slamming her free hand on the desk. Her petite body slumped in the seat, back arching up off the padded cushions, as she jerked and thrust her hips upward. Thankfully, it wasn’t high enough to reveal her hips to the camera, but it was enough to make quite obvious what exactly was happening.

Xxdvaluverxx: are u ok dva?

29jester: holy shit this is hot, poggers!

scruffysteve: look at this dumb slut. Just play the game!

vextrix: lol banned

D.Va didn’t care. In fact, reading their degrading comments only made her orgasm that much more intense. _“They’re watching. Everyone is watching me.”_ The disgraced gamer moaned wantonly and thumbed her clit again, sending electric shivers throughout her body. She could feel the vibrator’s intensity lessen within her pussy, and for a brief second she glanced over at Kaffrey in hopes that he might have taken mercy on her. Instead, with a cruel grin, he cranked the setting back up to max, triggering a secondary rolling climax within the young girl’s sex. D.Va squealed loudly before clamping a hand over her mouth. The gesture stopped her screams from escaping, but everyone could still see the redness in her cheeks and the backward roll of both eyes as intense pleasure rippled throughout D.Va’s slender frame. _“This is it. I’m ruined but… Oh god, I don’t want it to end!”_

Thousands of people all around the world were treated to the sight of D.Va cumming uncontrollably live on stream, and the view counter only ticked up higher and higher by the second. No one wanted to miss out on this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see D.Va destroy her career by acting like a total slut in front of the camera. And lost in her lust-addled state of mind, D.Va was happy to do so. She was already well past the point of no return, and the only thing left to do was ride out the rest of this sinful act. _“It feels too good to stop,”_ she rationalized to herself.

D.Va let the hand drop from her mouth and finally let loose a hot moan, followed by her tongue rolling out between loose lips. “S-sorry, everyone,” stammered D.Va. The _Starcraft_ match had ended, the bolded words of DEFEAT emblazoned on her screen, yet none of that mattered to her. Both thighs clenched hard, trapping her hand up against her pussy, as she whimpered out the last of her dwindling orgasm. “I… Umm…” Words had failed her. D.Va tried her best to think of a plausible excuse for her behavior, but nothing came to mind. In the end, she didn’t even bother to deny it as she twitched sporadically in her chair, and by now everyone could see two very stiff and well-defined nipples poking through her thin shirt. “Gonna have to end today’s stream early. H-hope you all had a good time!”

D.Va shut the stream off, perhaps just seconds before the site administrators blocked the channel outright. Finally free of the public’s scrutiny, she collapsed in her chair and panted laboriously from the ordeal. _“I can’t believe I just did that,”_ thought D.Va. it would be easy to blame Kaffrey for all this, but he wasn’t the one that made D.Va touch herself. She wanted to do that, and for a moment D.Va allowed herself to wallow in that shameful realization. At least until Kaffrey approached and loomed over her with a knowing smile.

Her initial instinct was to lash out and scream at him for everything he had just done to her, but D.Va pushed down that kneejerk reaction. The more she dwelled on it, the more she realized that there was something else she desired, and she knew she wasn’t going to get it by being rude. “You’re not just going to leave me like this, are you?” asked D.Va, looking up at him with a smirk. She swiveled her chair to face him then reached down to spread her pussy wide open for him, showing off the moist inner flesh and the vibrator still buried deeply within. “We can either leave this thing here… Or you can help me find a replacement.”


End file.
